(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a display device provided with the same, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly having improved light efficiency, a display device having the backlight assembly, and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, various kinds of display devices are being developed. For example, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) having improved performance due to semiconductor techniques that are rapidly being developed are widely used as display devices.
Because the size can be greatly increased or decreased, and the weight and power consumption of an LCD can be reduced, existing cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”) are being replaced by LCDs. Therefore, LCDs are being used for medium-sized or large-sized products, such as monitors and TV sets, as well as small-sized products such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and portable multimedia players (“PMPs”). Meanwhile, since an LCD is not a self-luminous device, it needs a light source such as a light emitting diode (“LED”) for supplying light.